User talk:Lonesome Courier
Icon Hi, Storm. There's a thread going on about adding specific icons to Canons via templates (more info can be found in the thread itself). Since The Stormblade Saga is considered one of those, I made an icon using your image posted in the Canon (mouse over the icon): Do you like it? They'll be at the top right corner of the screen and indicate that the page belongs to you. Once clicked on, they shall lead to Stormblade Saga. Have a nice day. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 13:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) : Harold states that all LON subcategories should be labeled as LON instead. TSS page says it's a possible subsection of LON, and I wish to know whether it is true or not, because if it's LON sub-canon then it'll be marked as such. : Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 02:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Screw-Ups and Lorebreaking Issues I saw your post on Psycho's talkpage. That would break TES lore a bit. Since Alduin only got sent adrift in the timestream because of the Elder Scroll. So unless Darius was also sent adrift due to an Elder Scroll then it would break lore a bit. 11:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that would fit nicely with the lore. 22:05, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey LC Sorry about being away from the chat for the last few hours. My parents kept bothering me non-stop and I had to keep them entertained. :/ HumbleDaedricServant Talk 06:12, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Request Alright. Thanks. I'll see if I can get ESO for NA soon (Dun tell anoyone ;) ) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:09, May 30, 2015 (UTC) It's not working for me. it's forcing me to download the entire client :/ [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 09:29, June 2, 2015 (UTC) So, about ESO (NA), my net sub's about to hit it's limit in it's monthly allowance. I'm afrain I have to postpone my download if it for now until my billing cycle refreshes. Once it does, I should be able to play ESO for NA in 2-3 days time. Sorry for the inconvenience :( [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:10, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Success :D Hey LC I can finally play ESO in the NA megaserver as the repairs are done. But can you send me an friend invite? My User ID is the same btw. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 15:44, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: AL Hey I received your message. Sorry about leaving for a long time. I'm still seriously pissed off even after taking a break for almost half a month and being yelled at and alienated both in RL and online. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:26, July 30, 2015 (UTC) If you want to know why, meet me at chat. I should be there until a few hours. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:29, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Aight :3 I'll be on there when I can [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:09, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Yee :3 Also, I'll be on chat after a while. Trying to fix something for my Skyrim atm [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 18:34, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Very likely Skyrim and High Rock, since they vouch a lot for Dragonborns, specifically Tiber Septim. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 19:41, July 15, 2016 (UTC) He'll have the shouts, but some need to be excluded, as they can be OP. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 03:57, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I think the Emperor's Will will do c: [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 18:25, July 16, 2016 (UTC) My Character Creator is Fail Ah well, I tried, and while you (probably) will not find the creations aesthetically displeasing ... they are a bit too refined and probably too Japanese. Yes, you can say I failed, because I did. Rowena Datadragon Version - http://imgur.com/a/z55pb Lyris Datadragon Version - http://imgur.com/a/KFqdU I think I did Rowena a bit better. As for why I think so ... eh, she looks more like the original in a way, and I do not have to think of an alternative armor given I use the AMidianBorn Retexes for armor and weapons. Maybe I'll try again at a later date XD. My CC presets are all pretty much Japanese girls at this rate, so ahh ... forgive me XD ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 15:22, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Towerfall Part Dos You can make the thread and I'll ask george to edit humbles post with the link to it. Humz is probably sleeping. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 17:36, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Shall I Do The Honors? Of creating another part? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 18:19, August 11, 2016 (UTC) As Mario the plumber would say... Heer we gooooo!!!! [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 19:05, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Sword and Anvil I'm a Shitty artist but this is my interpretation of the sword and anvil Insignia for their crest. Sword & Anvil [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 16:18, August 12, 2016 (UTC) New and Improved The New Dragonborn Empire [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 20:21, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Into Yokuda You and Piessku need to post some more on the thread. It's nearing completion, and I'd like to finish it. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 16:17, August 19, 2016 (UTC) AL: Civil Unrest Idea Ahem, I was wondering if you'd mind if I posted our blog series as story articles? Advise me, My Morrowind Friend, [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 15:25, September 5, 2016 (UTC) More on the subject... I think ya know what I meant. ;D [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 17:21, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Question How about an AL RP featuring the MaanBrati? The RPers would be Lycanthropes led by U****c Titanborn? And their adversary a Vampire legion has sided with the Thalmor to take Tamriel back? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 19:24, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Deletion Request Done, LC. Thanks for the heads up. 19:30, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello LC Advise me my friend on how long it's been and how you have been? Your favorite DoV, [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 23:51, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Dear LC I really wish you had told me the extent of your uncomfortableness before it got ad bad as that. I am so sorry things went down like that. I'm not the same person by far. Shortly after you left. I met a woman who has changed my life. I'm a daddy now. Yeah I know that time frame is crazy short, but just know I'm not the same DoV I once was. I hope you can forgive me. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 18:17, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Codex It's really good. What about Korgrav Titanborn and the MaanBrati?? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 19:11, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Canon Request Hey LC, I've done what you asked: Template:MSC. Any questions just ask. 11:54, March 3, 2018 (UTC) All Matters Considered Love the pics. They are definitely fitting. Yes you may expound upon her back story in Moon shadow. If you would like, I'd love to give my input if you'd like seeing as I created her. However, I trust your judgement either way. As for Korgrav, if you felt like it, you could always write him in, because I was really looking forward to writing more on the MaanBrati. However, this is indeed your baby, tell me no and I shall understand. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 17:00, March 3, 2018 (UTC) On General Ease of Communication I cordially invite you to use discord where you can direct message me. This will make our discussions so much easier. After our discussions on these topics come to a close, feel free, for purposes of comfortability, to block me there as you see fit. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 19:44, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Answers 1.) ''"You have control over one of the biggest crime rings in Tamriel? OK good, because I want my great great grandmother's talisman back!" Which brings us to... 2.) Considering who her Great Great Grandmother is - Naomi Skyborn - She'd probably challenge the bitch to a duel to the death lmao. 3.) The Civil War is where Darius, Arabelle, Korgrav, and Yslana all met. Darius and Korgrav became like brothers. Darius could also have used him in other affairs as you see fit. 4.) If you would allow me to do so, with your full observation, I'd like to create an arc of Canon that involves the Maanbrati fighting on the side of the Empire against a Tyranny of the Sun Harkon Army of Vamps. A fight to stop the completion of the prophecy where they fail, but have to correct it. This also could be a chance for Darius to gain the Lycanthropy which will keep him free from becoming a Vampire due to fighting them and extra years to spend with Arabelle. Of course later, when the time comes, Darius can be cured so he may rest peacefully with his wife. Also, the passing of the reigns of alpha over to the successor of the MaanBrati is to kill the current Alpha's Lycanthrope spirit. Aka this would happen at the end of the RP and Korgrav who has been killed in the final battle of the RP will be able to rest in peace in Sovrngarde. Darius can help with this as Korgrav's son takes the role of Alpha from his Father and in turn freeing Darius' own soul from the clutches of Hircine. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 21:39, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Let us Continue in Forge World Answers there :) [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ''' ]] 22:28, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Request I'm not at home right now, I'm on a business trip. I'll get to it once I get back home on friday. 21:24, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: An Odd Request Sure, I can do all that when I've got time. Though I'm pretty busy with work and college so it might take a while for me to get that all done. 16:19, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :That actually looks really good, way better than that picture you liked of the Septim Empire. 18:49, April 18, 2018 (UTC)